


now together we're alone

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Drug Use, Forced Feminization, Forced Infantilism, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Innocent Harry, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Psycho Louis, Sub Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis Tomlinson: a heavy restraint patient at a Cheshire Asylum, originally admitted for manic depression, his treatment has created a ruthless psychopath with a reputation worse than the devil himself.Harry Styles: student doctor begins his work experience at Cheshire Asylum. He begins to find himself with a soft spot for the manic blue-eyed beauty and aims to save him by any means possible. Even if it requires breaking the law.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter One

The building is far too pitiful to still be in existence, paint chipping, bricks crumblings and moss clad walls, its a picture-perfect setting for your worst nightmare. The beauty it once held is now masked by decay and a giant wall. The wall circulates the entire circumference, high and proud, with one aim; to keep the people on the inside, in, and the people on the outside, out.

A mournful stone and gravel path leads up to the entrance, a gate which was once painted black, the paint is now chipped and peeling revealing the rusting metal underneath. All the trees, grass and bushes are dead and wilting, much like the auras of the inhabitants.

Harry walked towards the gates, trying to keep his shoes as clean as possible from the dust and dirt from the gravel beneath his feet. Taking a deep breath he presses the button on the intercom next to the gate, giving his name before the gates opened before him.

"Harry Styles!" A woman greets him as soon as he steps through the entranceway, "A pleasure to meet you finally, welcome to Chesires Asylum for the Clinically Insane" she says all too cheerily while shaking his hand. 

Harry cringes at the phrase "Clinically Insane", before taking a moment to absorb that atmosphere of the building, the floors are dark planks, corridors leading off in every direction with bolted doors, all the walls white with stains of either blood or dirt covering them. In the centre of the room, two grand staircases were curving upwards to meet together at the top, leading upstairs to moor corridors and bolted doors.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms Daniels, I'm sure I'll have a wonderous time working with you here," he replied after looking around the entrance hall.

"Oh, yes, about that. I'm afraid we shall no longer be working together. You see we have a patient here who could use a friend as well as a doctor, and we concluded after reading your file, that you would be a perfect match for him." she stated apologetically cupping Harry's hands in her own for emphasis, "It would mean a great deal to myself, the staff and this young boy if you were to accept, of course, you do not have to and you may work here as agreed prior." She continued, her voice still laced with sympathy, but now also a plea as if Harry was her last chance, last resort.

"Oh, um, Of course, I'd love to meet with him, where is he now?" He replied a little taken aback as he had not heard anything about this before now.

"Wonderful! Follow me," she stated as she walked off heading towards a locked door, leading down a white and blinding hallway, continuing past another set of locked doors separating the corridor. She stopped in front of a plain white door with a small window at the top numbered "128".

"He's just in here, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you" she spoke before rushing back down the corridor they'd just walked down. Harry composed himself, staring at the door and his reflection in the window before finally summoning the courage to bring his fist up to the door and knock. Technically the rules of the institute allowed him to enter patients rooms without knocking, but it felt wrong. He wanted to be respectful and allow the patients as much privacy as possible. After receiving no reply, he slowly turned the doorknob and gently pushed it open.

When he entered he saw no one in the room, either they were hiding or he'd been given the wrong room. At this point he hadn't entered the room he was just stood in the doorway, he took a step forward's while introducing himself, "Hello, my name is Harry Styles, I'm going to be your new doctor," he was still confused as he had just stepped into the room and still received no response until the door slammed shut behind him and a figure moved from behind where the door was.

Before he had time to greet the figure or adjust to what had just happened, he was pushed against the door, stumbling backwards. The doorknock was pushing into Harry's back as the stranger pressed his arm against Harry's chest forcing him to stay still.

"Pretty, pretty princess. Now, what's a pretty little boy like you doing in a scary place like this, hmm? Princess deserves a castle, not a mess like this" the stranger spoke, one arm still pressed against Harry's chest, the other running across Harry's cheek, forehead and hair. Harry went placid against the touch and words of the stranger, whimpering slightly, before biting his lip and suddenly going rigid.

"W-whats your name?" Harry stuttered, first remembering he'd never asked or been told this mans name and secondary remembering he was a professional. 

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson, not that you'll though pretty boy." He states slowly, moving his arm from across Harry's chest up to his neck, dragging his nails across his shirt and shoulders, wrapping his fingers around Harry's throat, squeezing gently. 

"What would you prefer though, little one" he taunted running his free hand across Harry's bottom lip, "How about Sir? Or Master, God?" He stroked Harry's cheek just underneath his eye before saying "What about Daddy?" as soon as the words slip from his mouth Harry's knees weaken, and he moans quietly when Louis tightens his grip around Harry's throat. "Think I'll stick with that one, seeing how pretty you get, such a pretty boy for Daddy." He says biting the skin gently beneath Harry's ear. 

Harry had made many mistakes before, but working here and falling for Louis tricks within minutes of knowing him, he could already tell this was about to become his biggest.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' hand which was caressing Harry's cheeks was gradually making its way across his shoulder and down past his waist, towards his crotch. 

"Please" Harry whispered breathlessly, panting slightly as Louis' fingertips grazed over his v-line underneath his shirt. "P-please, I need it" Harry begged, pushing his hips up against Louis. 

"Shhhh, Little One, be quiet and stay still for Daddy, then maybe I'll give you a reward," Louis reasoned, quickly scratching his nails across Harry's stomach leaving dull, red lines, across his porcelain skin, in an effort of claiming him; He moved his hand across to Harry's waist digging his nails in to bruise him; Harry was now his. Upon feeling the pressure and ache to his skin Harry moaned lowly, again trying to move his hips against Louis thigh, where his knee was against the door between Harry's legs forcing them apart. In retaliation for Harry breaking Louis' rules, he harshened his grip against Harry's throat, restricting off his air momentarily. 

Now, Harry knew he shouldn't trust Louis, he was here for a reason, for all Harry knew Louis could be here for murder, but still, Harry was trusting him, Louis couldn't be that bad, right?

Harry was snapped from his thoughts and Louis touches when they heard a knock on the door behind them, Louis stumbled back and sat down onto a chair, running his fingers through his hair and exhaling, he looked completely composed and unaffected by the previous activities. Harry, on the other hand, was still leaning against the cold, metal door, head tipped back, breathing harshly, whimpering slightly before clearing his throat and calling out a "yes" to whoever was on the other side of the door. 

The voice quickly responded with "It's Ms Daniels, I just wanted to make sure everything was going well," She called out innocently, extremely unaware of how well the two were getting on together. Well, it would depend on whos side you looked at it from, Harry was sure he was going to lose this job by the end of the week, and well to Louis, this was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

"Oh, of course! Everythings going wonderful in here! Would you like me to open the door for you, or not?" Harry replied fixing his hair and adjusting his now semi-hard cock in his trousers to try and conceal it. He turned around wrapping his hand around the doorknob anyway twisting it, to open the door, despite not hearing a response yet.

"How are you?" Harry asks Ms Daniels, as she walks into the room. She nods her head towards Louis, who is still sat in the chair across the room with his feet resting upon a small table, smirking slightly as Ms Daniels looks at him. Harry awkwardly holds his hands in front of him in a bid to hide his growing erection.

"I'm very well thank you, Mr Styles. I came here to talk to you and Louis-" she started conversing before she was interrupted by Louis, shouting and pointing a finger accusingly at her, still sat in his chair across the room. 

"Why is he Mr Styles and I'm just Louis, like, if you want formalities then technically I'm Mr Tomlinson, so please, love, if you decide on showing off in front of your new little guinea-pig, please stick to it. The routine is rather tiring." He starts, using his left hand to make half-hearted gestures at her, while his right hand was propped under his chin. "Or, or, is it that you think I'm less than you two, why? Is it because I'm all locked up in here, like a crazy person?" He continues his rant, now sitting up and leaning closer towards Harry and Ms Daniels. "You and me, we're the same. Two people on this planet with an agenda, just society have decided that you and your plans can stay out there, in the open, but me and my plans, that we should be locked away forever. We. Are. The. Same." He speaks slowly, now stood up and slowly walking towards Ms Daniels, backing her into a corner, similarly to what he did to Harry, only this time much more menacingly. "I know you don't like to think like that in you little privileged head, but its the god damn truth" he finishes griping her chin between his fingers, snarling at her before pushing her against the wall, then backing away. Harry gasps quietly but remains still at Louis sudden outburst and how spontaneous it was, as he had now sat back down in the chair, once again looking completely unphased and unaware of his actions.

Ms Daniels steadied herself on her feet before marching towards Louis pointing a finger in his face before she snarled at him and said "Mr Tomlinson, I suggest you get your act together before I call security on you and have you put in solitary for a week! Do you understand?" She bellowed when Louis remained disinterested and took to looking at his fingernails instead of listening to what she had to say she spoke again, "I said, do you understand!" this time Louis took to picking at the skin around his nails not even looking in her direction as she shrieked at him. When she realised she was getting nothing out of him she sighed before turning around and exiting the plain room, slamming the door behind her for good measure.

Harry slowly moved to sit in a chair in the corner of the room opposite to Louis, when he noticed that Louis was staring at him as he stood next to the door, unmoving. "Louis," Harry started slowly, "W-why are you here?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to anger him again. Harry thought back to around five minutes ago where he decides that he trusted Louis, quickly realising that was, in fact, a lie and a very bad decision. 

Louis looked directly into Harry's eyes before saying "Now, why would you want to worry your pretty little head with something as silly as that, baby?" as he slowly took his bottom lip between his teeth, still making direct eye contact with Harry.

"Please, Louis, I want to help you!" Harry begs, his hands gesturing in front of him.

Louis sighs in irritation, head snapping to the side slightly, so Harry pushes his chair slightly back, making a little more distance between the two of them. After noticing Harry move away somewhat, he readjusts himself in the chair, before sighing once again. "If you must know, I used to get sad, used to get real sad, all the time. Used t' hurt myself sometimes, then it started to get real bad. Started with a few scratches up my arm, then light little cuts, bearly breaking the skin, they got deep. Mum told me it wasn't normal. D' you think I'm normal Haz?" He breathed out, his eye's glassy with tears threatening to spill.

Harry bites back a fond smile at the nickname, "Always, you're amazing Lou," Harry replied, despite hardly knowing him, just knowing that it will make Louis feel better about himself, and that's all he wanted. He also slipped in a little nickname himself hoping it would make Louis smile.

It worked, Louis looked up to Harry, where beforehand his eyes had been focused on the ground, and he smiled. "Thanks. Mum sent me here after she told me I got too bad to handle. I was fine Haz, nothing was wrong with me! Nothing! She took my life away from me!" His once calm and meaningful speech was now filled with rage and anger.

"Do you still feel sad sometimes Lou?" Harry prompted him to continue. Wanting Louis to let his emotions out, knowing it wasn't healthy for him to keep them inside for so long.

"Sometimes, but now I know how to cope when I get sad," Louis said with a smirk, looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry looked at him confused, it was unusual for people in these situations to develop healthy coping mechanisms, so he expected the worse and hoped for the best. "What do you do Lou?" Harry asked holding his breath.

"I hurt people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The last chapter did so much better than expected, i didn't think anyone would read this, so thank you!


End file.
